Ménage à trois
by Kaliya22
Summary: Pure smut.  Nothing more.  This involves some M/M, be warned! S/J/D R&R pls.


_Author's note: When I first started reading SG-1 fanfiction I was a Jack/Sam follower. I read one Daniel/Sam story and realized how well those two went together. Ever since then, I will read both, though my preference now tends towards Daniel/Sam. I've toyed with the idea of writing a story with all three involved. In the thinking of that, the following smut just happened! _

_One last warning, this does involve M/M, if don't like it, run away now! :)_

Samantha Carter couldn't remember when she had first starting sleeping with not one, but two of her teammates. At the same time.

And, as Daniel's fingers slid deeper into her while Jack bit down gently on her nipple, she didn't care when it had started.

She had experienced the most erotic sexual encounters ever with the two of them.

Daniel suddenly thrust his fingers in and out of her quickly, as if sensing her thoughts were distracted. She gasped, and then whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of her. Seconds later, Jack's mouth released her nipple. She opened her eyes at the loss of both of their touch.

Sam gasped softly as she watched Jack lick her juices off Daniel's fingers.

The men knew how much it turned her on to watch them play with each other. And they used it to every advantage they could.

Like now.

Jack moved quickly, flipping Daniel onto his back on the bed, pinning him down. He nudged Daniel's legs apart and positioned himself between them. He pressed his hips down, rubbing his cock against Daniel's. Daniel moaned, his hands moving to grip Jack's hips as his own hips rose to meet Jack's. Sam got to her knees on the bed, watching intently as Jack lowered his mouth to Daniel's, kissing him deeply. As Jack released Daniel's lips, Sam moved in, taking her turn kissing Daniel.

She loved kissing Daniel. She loved kissing both of them. Now, as she knelt there, kissing Daniel, their tongues dancing, she felt the wetness dripping from between her legs.

All the teasing was torture. And yet, even as she yearned for a release, she desired more of the torture too.

She broke away from Daniel, lightly nipping his lower lip between her teeth as she did so. He watched her, eyes heavy with desire. Jack thrust his hips harder against him and Daniel gasped.

Sam glanced over their beautiful bodies. She ran her fingers down Daniel's chest and stomach, to where their two hard cocks were pressed together. She ran her palm over the heads of both cocks, earning a moan from each man. She kissed Jack deeply, and he returned it forcefully. The kiss was broken by Daniel, as he forced Jack off of him. The men looked at Sam, kneeling on the bed, and knew what was next.

Jack moved behind Sam, as if to enter her from behind, but stayed just out of touching range. Daniel moved behind Jack, pressing his body up against the older man's, his cock pressed firmly against Jack's ass.

There was no anal sex, between any of them. There might be some touches, some teasing at the idea of entering there, but it never actually happened, and that's how they wished it.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack, holding Jack tight against him. He kissed and nibbled on Jack's neck, earning soft gasps from him. His hands went to Jack's nipples, teasing them with soft pinches. He moved one hand south, tracing his fingers down across Jack's stomach, and wrapping around his length. Jack moaned as Daniel gently stroked him.

Daniel whispered softly into Jack's ear. "Tease her."

Jack did so eagerly, sliding his fingers over Sam's wet pussy. He ran a finger lightly over her clit, earning a gasp and a moan from her. He slipped one finger inside her, fucking her with it slowly for a moment before adding a second finger. Daniel stroked him harder as he watched Jack teasing Sam.

"Daniel, please," begged Jack. It would be Jack fucking Sam from this position, but only when Daniel let him. Daniel bit the back of Jack's neck and felt the responding twitch in Jack's cock. He moved his other hand to Jack's hip. He pressed against Jack, bending him slightly forward, towards what he desired.

Sam felt the shift, and moved backwards, making it easier for the men. Daniel nudged Jack forward a bit, completing the distance between them and Sam. Daniel rubbed the head of Jack's cock over Sam's pussy, hearing them both moan in response.

"Grab her hips," Daniel commanded softly in Jack's ear. Jack did so as Daniel pressed the tip of Jack's cock against Sam's entrance. Daniel moved both his hands to Jack's hips, holding him tight against his own body. Daniel thrust his hips forward, propelling Jack's forward as well, causing Jack's cock to slide forcefully into Sam, eliciting a deep moan from Sam and an exclamation from Jack.

Daniel kept his hold on Jack, using Jack to fuck Sam for a few minutes. When he decided it was time to move on to the next part, he pressed forward, burying Jack's cock as far as possible into Sam. "Stay still," he said in Jack's ear. He moved his body back. Daniel took his own cock in hand and lowered his stance a bit. He pressed his cock between Jack's legs, rubbing himself over Jack's balls and the base of his cock. "Fuck," exclaimed Jack. Daniel bit down on Jack's shoulder as he thrust back and forth between Jack's legs a few times. He then broke away, leaving Jack alone behind Sam.

Daniel moved around on the bed. With a bit of coordination and a lot of careful movements, he managed to slide underneath Sam without making Jack pull out of her. Sam leaned down and kissed Daniel as Jack began to move in and out of her again. Daniel's hands went to her breasts, flicking her nipples softly between his fingers. He felt the tremors running through her body. He thrust upwards, his cock rubbing along the joining between his friends.

Jack reached down and wrapped his fingers around Daniel's cock. Daniel moaned and thrust upwards again, into his hand. Jack pulled out of Sam and guided Daniel's cock into her. Sam rocked her hips down in response, impaling herself on Daniel's cock. He grabbed her hips, thrusting upwards rapidly several times, feeling her tighten around him. He glanced up at Jack and his look was enough. Jack reached around Sam, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing in tight circles.

Sam moaned deeply, her body shaking with pleasure. The men knew she was so very close. Daniel gave Jack a tiny nod, telling him to take her over the edge. Jack's fingers moved faster and seconds later, Sam screamed as she came. Daniel held her hips tight, fucking her hard as she rode out her orgasm.

By some miracle, Daniel managed to not come with her. As she came down from her orgasm, he slowed his thrusts until he finally pulled her down tight against him and held her still. Sam whimpered softly – she had always loved the feel of a hard cock buried deep inside her, unmoving.

Jack's fingers started moving over Sam's clit again, slowly and gently. She responded quickly, her body's sensitivity heightened by the orgasm she just had. Soon she was gasping and begging. Daniel kept his hold on her, keeping her still as Jack expertly teased her into another screaming orgasm.

Daniel bit his lip hard as he felt her pussy tighten and flutter around his cock as she came. He watched as Jack bit the back of Sam's neck, causing her to tighten even more, her hips fighting to move against Daniel. Daniel growled, and Jack's eyes twinkled in silent humor at Daniel's efforts to hold back.

As Sam slumped back against Jack, recovering from her second orgasm, Daniel released her hips. She turned her head to the side lazily, and Jack kissed her deeply, rubbing his cock against her ass as he did so. She moaned into his mouth. Jack released her abruptly, pushing her forward over Daniel. Daniel snaked a hand behind her head, kissing her deeply while shifting his hips to slide out of her. Jack took his place, plunging his cock deep into Sam.

Jack fucked her slowly, giving her time to fully recover from two orgasms almost back to back. She stayed bent over Daniel, locked in a passionate kiss. Daniel's hands caressed her breasts and stomach. He rocked his hips upwards, sliding his cock over Sam's clit while Jack fucked her. She moaned, rocking her hips back towards Jack.

Jack plunged deep into her once more, and then pulled out. He reached down and guided Daniel's cock into her. Daniel pumped his hips upwards, sliding in and out of Sam several times before pausing with just the head of his cock inside her. Jack moved closer behind her, pressing the head of his cock into her alongside Daniel's.

They slowly slid into her together. Her pussy stretched to accommodate both of their cocks together.

"Oh. My. God. Fuck yes!" said Sam as both of their cocks slid all the way into her.

They had learned by trial and error that it didn't work if the both tried to fuck her at the same time. So they took turns moving. Jack kept his cock buried deep in her as Daniel pumped in and out of her a few times, and then they switched.

Daniel was only slightly surprised when Sam's body responded quickly to their thrusts. "Please, please…" she begged. When it was his turn to stay still again, Daniel reached between them and flicked his fingers over her clit. "Oh fuck, please!" she pleaded. Daniel felt his own orgasm undeniably close. His eyes flickered to Jack.

"Fuck us harder," he said. Jack happily obliged.

It didn't take much longer for the combination of them pressing against her G-spot and Daniel's fingers on her clit to bring Sam for a third time that night. Only Jack's grip on her hips kept her up as she came undone, screaming their names. Jack followed, pulling out of her as his orgasm burned through him. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he came, shooting his hot liquid over Sam's pussy and Daniel's cock.

Jack reached down and gently massaged Daniel's balls as the younger man started to fuck Sam again. The sensation brought him quickly. "Fuck, Jack! Sam!" moaned Daniel as he came, grabbing Sam's hips and pulling her down hard against him as he shot his cum deep into her.

They collapsed seconds later into a pile on the bed. They took turns sharing languid kisses. Finally, they curled up with Sam in the middle and fell asleep.


End file.
